The Music of Our Lives
by JWzipper
Summary: A tale in which Neji and TenTen choose to live and die for the thing they love most. A secret ninja posing as a high schooler. An abnormal Band class. Oh, it just keeps getting better.
1. Joy

**Hello all! This would be my first fan fiction! So please, Enjoy! :D**

**TenTen: YOSH! I wonder how this story is gonna go! What do you think Neji?**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Me & TenTen: -sweat drop-…**

**Me: GHAA! –glares at Neji- You erk me…**

**Neji:-smirk-**

**TenTen: JWzipper-chan does NOT own Naruto! **

**Me: Rub it in why don't cha… -sigh-**

**Neji: Hn. Nor does she own the pieces mentioned. –glare-**

**Me: Read and Review! ^-^ **

_Chapter One_

_Joy_

_I see it. There! A butterfly, tossing and turning with the wind as it struggles to regain control of its flight. Its lightly colored wings beat to an unheard rhythm. The sun shines through the trees reflecting of the still water creating rainbows across rocks and the water itself. The butterfly continues its dance as it passes through the trees and into a meadow. Gently, it descends onto an elaborately painted flower. Reds, purples, and yellows clash with the almost pale pallet of the butterfly. All seems to be quite peaceful in this small clearing. I can hear the river crash through the forest, birds singing to each other, the basic sounds of nature. And that's when it all starts._

_Suddenly, as if from a horror movie, it gets cold. The slight breeze that blew through my long hair rapidly turns into a raging whirlpool on disaster. Blowing in every direction possible, the wind strikes at the butterfly, tossing it to ride with the new incomprehensible dance. Leaves are plucked from trees and blown at neck-braking speed about. The sun is no longer there. Its warmth has fleeted faster towards its new destination. I look up to the heavens and notice the entire sky has gone gray. The newly found clouds threatening to cry to their hearts desire._

_I seem to be frozen to the spot as the wind wrecks havoc in the once peaceful scene. My hair whips around my face, and my clothes flap with the wind. _

_It is then that I realize a storm has erupted._

_At that thought, my body burst to life. I retreat back to the forest. At first, a little wary of the slight chill that has seeped into my bones, but gradually gaining speed as my legs carry me to the cave I found a while back. It's actually pretty deep. And I am too afraid to go farther for fear that the very darkness will consume me. So there I lay. Huddled close to the edge, listening to the winds howls as they echo through the cave. I stay there. Hoping for someone to shed light in this dark hour. _

"Neji. Neji? Wake up Neji." says a sweet voice. I'm jolted awake by a hand on my shoulder as my mom smiles warmly at me.

"Your father just finished and his friend is getting ready to show. Did you like your fathers? Well, considering you slept in the last piece, maybe not." she says sheepishly as he rubs the back of her neck. "It looked like you were having a nightmare. Wanna tell me about it? "

I rub my watery eyes and look at her. She seems to be quite worried. I throw myself into her arms.

"It was horrible! The butterfly! It looked so happy, and then the storm came in and hurt it! Mommy, why did the wind have to hurt it! It was free!" I say as I sob into her blouse.

"Neji, it's okay. See, that last song. It was about a storm. Your father called it, 'The Tempest'. You must have felt the music. It's okay; he wrote it to represent the last storm. Shhh. Ah, this is the last one, a good friend of ours wrote it for his daughter. Such a cutie."

I turn in my seat towards the stage and notice an average looking man stand on a rectangular box. He turns to the audience and speaks through the microphone:

"Hello everyone! Thank you for attending the Konoha Honor Band Concert. Previously, we listened to "The Tempest", by Hizashi Hyuga, about the previous storm that hit. Now, on a happier note. I present to you "Joy" by yours truly. I wrote this for my daughter. She is the very meaning of the word to me and much more."

He turns around and pulls out a slim stick. After a slight pause, he moves his arms in sync and music fills the room. The tune starts out jumpy and alive, and all previous thoughts of the threatening storm a fade. Then suddenly, it burst into a rhythm of excitement and enthusiasm. I notice a girl standing at the base of the stage starts to dance. She jumps about with life as though she is living the song. Other kids follow her and either stand and watch as she expresses her joy, while a few actually join off to the side. But she dances all alone.

"Go down there Neji!" urges my mom. "Go, have fun!" I look back at the dancing girl, then to my mom to find her smiling at me. "Go." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

Nervously, I slide of the red velvet theatre seat and make my way down to the small crowd of kids. The girl is still dancing, purely to enjoy herself. She stops at a slower section of the piece and looks around, swaying slightly.

"Anyone want to dance with me?" she asks eagerly. Most of the other kids scoff and turn away. Her face slinks into a bit of a frown. Looking down she mumbles something to herself. Suddenly, an extreme amount of joy surges through the melody. Taking the girl by surprise. Her face lights up and she is at it again. Dancing her hears content. I want to dance. It looks like fun. I walk forward, pushing past a few boys with protests at me cutting in front.

"Ano… May I join you? … Please?" I ask her. She seems to be surprised, but then she smiles brightly at me and pulls my hand further into the circle of kids. I am sure my face has become many different shades of red.

"Sure!" she exclaims. She pulls me through a series of twists and skips as she holds my hands. Her joy seems radiate onto me, because I start to get a feel for the dance. It's extremely fun. We are both laughing as the piece comes to an end. She lets go of my hand a releases the brightest smile I have ever seen.

"Thank you! I had lotsa fun! My daddy is calling me, so bye! ", she exclaims as she turns and skips to the edge of the stage, were the man that was on the stage picks her up and hugs her. Both laughing all the while.

What is this feeling? My heart feels so light. Almost, as though I am ready to soar forever. I want dad and mom to come with me.

After returning home, we find my uncle waiting at the house. He looks really angry. As we walk up to the porch, I cower behind my mom's skirt.

"Hizashi! Where have you been! I have been looking all over for you. There has been an attempt at Hinata's life. The elders are demanding we figure out a solution!" snaps my uncle.

My day was so happy. Full of, well, Joy. Why does Hiashi-sama have to come bother dad?

That was the last night I saw both of my parents.

**Me: So? Did ya like it? This didn't turn out as happy as I thought it would but, I think it could become a great story! **

**TenTen: I love music! I like those pieces in this! Neji was so cute as a kid!**

**Neji: O_O –blushes-**

**TenTen: Please Review!**

**Me: The two pieces in here, 'The Tempest' and 'Joy' are concert band songs. I did not compose them.**

**If you want to listen to them:**

'**The Tempest'is written by: Robert W. Smith**

'**Joy' is written by: Frank Tichelli**

**Please Review! ^-^**


	2. Round Up

**Me & TenTen: Hello Again! :D**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Me: -smacks Neji upside the head- Neji! Say 'Hello' to the nice readers! **

**Neji: No. –starts to walk away but is yanked back by his ponytail-**

**TenTen: Neji! You better say 'Hi' before I rip **_**it**_** off! –insert stolen Hyuga Glare-**

**Neji: O.O –struggles to get out of TenTen's grip- NO!**

**Me: Yes… :) AND, you must say the –sniffle- Disclaimer!**

**Neji: -winces- Okay, Hello readers. JWzipper-chan does NOT own Naruto. If she did no one would watch it. **

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!-grabs Neji by his ponytail, fist raised- **

**Neji: NOO! I wish to stay a man! – trying to run for dear life-**

**Me: -stops abruptly- Wait, what? Is **_**that**_** what you thought **_**it**_** was? **

**Neji: Huh? Wait if **_**that**_** isn't what **_**it**_** is, then what is **_**it**_**?**

**Me: -laughing like a hyena- **

**TenTen: Heh, -shakes head- Well, please enjoy! Read and Review! ^-^**

**Neji: Tell me what**_** it**_** is!**

_Chapter 2_

_Round Up_

**TenTen's POV**

Looking down at the silver chain, my gaze shifts to the charm of the necklace between my left thumb and pointer finger. The familiar sharp edges contradict the beauty of the white lotus flower. Almost as if the white lotus flower was supposed to be in the shape of a shuriken, though, I never really seen something like it. The initial white of the flower itself has yet to fade as for the gold trim around each of the ten petals. Rubbing my thumb over the top of the charm, I flip it over to reveal, 'TenTen' engraved on the back of the precious charm.

" Tennie, you and Shikamaru go ahead and get your photos taken. I'll go get your schedules."

"Okay Mom." Smiling I grab my brother by the collar and drag him towards the photo station. I push him in front of me, waiting for the instructor to tell us when it's our turn.

"What a drag…" he mutters. I Sigh.

"Shikamaru, you know we have to get this done sooner or later. The ladies in the office will hunt you down if you don't take your yearbook picture during round up."

He looks as if he was going to say something, but is interrupted by the photographer's motion for the next one of us to come. Lazily, Shikamaru strides over to the stool set out, and sits down hands in his pockets, practically glaring at the camera.

"Tilt your head to the right a bit, please." Orders the camera man. Shikamaru just sits there, glaring into the camera. "Erm… Okay." The camera man snaps the picture, and motions for the next person as he gives Shikamaru his student I.D card.

As Shikamaru walks past me, I mutter, "He's just trying to do his job! You could have at least listened to him!" As I continue my trek to the stool I hear the faint grumble that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome'.

"Okay, fold your legs under. Yes, now look at this camera." Stupid Shikamaru. He's always been like this. Ever since I could remember. We grew up together. Of course he's not my real brother, but I can't remember him ever not being in that position. Well, all I do know is that something happened to my family when I was really young, three maybe. And that my parents left me to the Nara's care. All I have left of them is my name, TenTen Kuren, and the lotus necklace. Though I don't feel any sadness when I think about the family I may have lost. Truthfully, it's because I don't know what I lost. But I do know that the Nara's have taken me in as though I am their long lost daughter, and that I wouldn't be the same if I didn't have them. I am eternally grateful for them nursing me in these years, but over the summer, I moved to an apartment not too far away from the school. I will be graduating this year, and wanted to get a bit of experience under my belt.

Smiling to myself, I make my way over to where they are handing out schedules. Mom hands me mine as I glance over at Shikamaru studying his. "You guys have third, seventh and eighth period together." She says excitedly.

Glancing down I start to memorize my classes:

1 Period- Advanced Written Music with Asuma-sensei; Classroom: A 34; Music Wing

2 Period- Student Lessons with Iruka- sensei; Practice Room: 22; Music Wing

3 Period- Trigonometry with Kurenai-sensei; Classroom: B 9; Science and Math Wing

4 Period- Advanced Marching with Gai-sensei; GYM/Field. [Teacher will discuss further on where the class will be held. For first day, go to GYM.]

5 Period- Music Theory with Kakashi-sensei; Classroom: F 28; Music Wing

6 Period- Net Games [Elective 1] with Gai-sensei; GYM

7 Period, Study Hall- with Kakashi-sensei ; Classroom: F 28; Music Wing

8 Period- Symphonic Band [Elective 2] with Kurenai- sensei; MUSIC room; Music Wing

I have more music classes than regular academic classes because of my major. At our school, you decide what major you wish to excel in then, you are assigned classes that compliment and push you towards that major. (1) Sighing to myself I carefully fold the paper and slip it into my back pocket.

"Well, let's get a move on! We have to stop by the market on the way home so we can get some things for dinner. Tennie, you are staying for dinner right. Shikamaru can drive you home." She volunteers. Shikamaru grumbles incoherent words. And silently exits the Gym, heading to the car I assume.

"Sorry Mom, but I kinda want to get some rest in before school starts Monday. I think I will go home and pull together my backpack."

"Well, alright. Well, we will drive ya home. Let's go catch up with the moody pineapple. I still don't know why he and his father wear their hair like that!" She lets out a couple giggles." I don't think I've ever seen him wear it otherwise."

"And we probably never will." She swings her arm around my shoulder and steers me towards the doors and out to the parking lot.

"Yup. Mmm. TenTen, do you have anyone special in your life."

What? I can't believe she's asking me this! I've never heard her ask these kind of questions! I look at her like she's grown a second head. She blurts into a fit of laughs.

"TenTen, the day will come when you will want to have that kind of relationship, and I was just curious if you were there yet!" she wipes her eyes. "Hah, one day Tennie."

"Whatever." Sighing I open up the door behind the passenger's seat of her silver toaster. Heh, It's not really a toaster, but to me it looks like one. It's actually a scion. A little car, but they got a whole lot of room in 'em.

She turns the key, and the engine purrs. "Okay, guys. Well go to the store so we can get just a few things to get you started with school, then we'll drop you off," She looks at me in the rear view mirror. "Then Shikamaru and I will head home. Sound good?"

"Yope." I smile

"Sure…" I look at Shikamaru and shake my head. Of course he can't see this, but just, sometimes that boy…

**Neji's POV**

Knocking, I wait for the muffled, 'Come in.', before entering Hiashi-sama's office. I stride over to his desk and bow deeply.

"You called for me, Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes. Neji, sit down, we have a bit to discuss." Hesitantly, I ease myself into one of the three chairs positioned in front of his desk.

"Neji, I have here," he holds up a thick file. "a new assignment for you. This one however, is very different from the ones you have encountered before." With a slap, he drops the folder and slides it across the desk to me. "Inside are all the files we have on TenTen Kuren. For reasons unknown she is being targeted by the Kokurai-clan(2). Fortunately, they haven't moved yet. But, we still need to be ready if they really do." I open the folder and a paperclip holds a photo of a girl who looks to be around my age of seventeen maybe eighteen, to a rather small stack of papers.

In the photo, this _TenTen _is looking away from the camera, with a somewhat dazed expression. Her eyes are a light chocolate, almost honey-brown. Her brown hair is pulled tightly up into two buns, 'hm, different', with bangs covering most of her forehead. She is wearing a black and gray zip-up sweatshirt, a pair of regular blue-wash jeans, ordinary black converse, and has a camouflage backpack slung over her right shoulder. A pair of white headphones trail down from her ears until the cord is lost under her shirt, were it reappears at the base of her shirt leading to an orange iPod clipped to her pant' pocket.

"You are to pose as a normal student, and investigate reasons that she may be targeted. From these file, we don't know a lot about her, but we have gotten you into an apartment within the same complex as hers. Also, you will be in the same classes as her most of which have something to do with music. I suspect you have no problem with adjusting to that kind of trivia." He smirks knowingly at me.

"You are correct, Hiashi-sama." Heh, I wonder what it will be like going to an actual high school. You see, I am, well, was homeschooled. For this, _profession_, doesn't exactly make it easy to stay in one school. But he's right about the music. I absolutely live for music. Though, I wouldn't tell Hiashi-sama that. He suspects as much, but hasn't really seen me in the crime. I find great Joy in writing music, playing instruments, learning about different types of music. I just can't seem to learn enough, and I have a feeling I will learn a lot more in this time to come.

"You will be leaving in a few hours. You will be going to the school round-up before going to your apartment. At round-up you will get your class schedule-even though you already have yours- and your class picture taken. The fee's for your classes has been paid already. This assignment doesn't have a particular time limit, so don't be hesitant with your packing. You could very well be scouting this situation out for most of the year. You know how secretive the Kokurai can be. You must keep your eyes sharp on the lookout for anything suspicious. I want you to email me daily your report. When the time comes, I will instruct you further. For now, just make sure she doesn't get hurt, and investigate her case. Now if you have any questions, voice them now. I have more important matters to handle." He says curtly. Should I? Well, I couldn't hurt.

"Hiashi-sama, With all due respect, why are we going to such lengths for this girl?" Steeling myself for the harsh reply to come, I was very shocked with my answer:

His face softens so slightly, you could swear, that he almost looked pained. In a low voice he answers, "Unfortunately, that is something that is of now, classified. However, I can assure you, our clan owes this girl more than thought necessary." He regains his emotionless mask and dismisses me.

Sighing, I walk confidently through the halls of the compound. Once in the privacy of my room, I set the file in the middle of my desk, and begin, to pack. I walk over to the closet and pull out two medium sized suitcases. Setting them on the bed, I open and unclip the straps that hold in your clothes on both. Silently I walk over to my dresser and pull out about ten shirts, most of which are just plain grays and other plain colors. A few of them are striped, some long-sleeved. Not any that could draw too much attention to myself though. After folding and stacking them in the first suitcase, I grab about the same amount of pants. Most just regular jeans, a little different shades and such. Also, I remember to grab a pair of dress pants. I close the suitcase after putting in undergarments and toiletries. After placing the suitcases by the door, I enter the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

Putting on some pants and a regular gray t-shirt, I gather my things and walkthrough the compound, and out into the car waiting for me. Sitting down and making myself comfortable, I'm told that the ride will be a couple hours. Konoha is a little ways away from the Hyuga compound. I sit back and pull out TenTen's folder.

Inside, one page is about her family, which explains that she was 'found' by the Nara's. There is no more information. The next few pages are maps of Konoha, the high school, and the apartment complex. I memorize all the maps before moving onto my class schedule. _Hmm, seems like an interesting choice of classes._

"We are here, Sir." Says a voice through the speaker to my right.

"Thank you. I shouldn't be too long. Wait for me here in the parking lot." Sighing for what seemed like the hundereth time today, I step out of the car and walk up to the gym. As I pass by the front gate of the school, a group of girls start talking animatedly in hushed tones as I walk by.

"Oh, he's Hot! I call dibs on him!"says the one with pink hair.

" No fair Sakura! I saw him first!" pouts the platinum blonde.

"Guys, do we really have to talk about that. Come on, I want some ice cream." Suggests the girl with four ponytails.

"Hn." I mutter under my breath. Walking up to the door I open it just as someone else starts to exit. I step back as the two walk by. The taller woman is steering the girl by the shoulders as they talk about something. The taller one, who I suspect is her mom, looks at me meaningfully and starts towards the parking lot. The girl with her has brown hair pulled up into twin buns and never even looked at me. _Hm, different. _The name that drifts from the taller woman's mouth doesn't surprise me as much as I thought it would.

I have found you, TenTen Kuren.

**Me: So! What cha think? I love reviews, so don't be afraid to flame, or not. I just want to hear what you think! **

**TenTen: Yay! This was fun!**

**The Closet: Whfsa Meefjl Elkf! **

**Me & TenTen: Hehe…**

**Me: Anyways, this was fun to write, and for those of you that actually wanted to read on, I am sorry it took so long. But it won't happen again! **

**Here's a shout out to those who I would like to thank for reviewing the first chappy:**

**DarkAnoynymous324 –I'm sorry I didn't update faster. I had a bit of difficulty finding the story. :D**

**NarutoQueen – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **

**zombie4play – Again, thank you for your opinions. I never would have seen some of that if you hadn't told me. :D**

I'm not sure if this kind of high school really exists, but it works for what I have planned. :D

Kokurai-I created this clan, and I am pretty sure it means Black Lightning. If I'm wrong, please feel free to send me a review, so I can fix it. :P

**Please click the little blue button that says:**

**Review this Chapter**


End file.
